


May I have this Dance

by Kanero16



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 18:51:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16770847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanero16/pseuds/Kanero16
Summary: A twirl, a spin, a dip.Yuki notices Momo take an interest in dancing and decides to learn a few moves.





	May I have this Dance

**Author's Note:**

> I was given the chance to work on this piece for the i7flashbang! I had a lot of fun with it! I want to give a huge thank you to [Kellyn](https://twitter.com/acethet1c) for drawing the art for this work! ♥ It's super cute and I cry every time I see it.

Momo sat on the couch, scrolling through TV channels. He wasn’t looking for anything to watch specifically; it was more for the background noise while he relaxed with Yuki. He stopped on one channel when he saw flashy outfits twirling on a dance floor.  
Momo watched as the dancers spun together, each step accurate and sharp. He admired how fast they were able to move while staying in proper form. Were these people even human? As an idol, he has learned to dance along to the music by himself. Throwing two people together was a complete game changer.  
The dance ended and the two dancers walked off the floor to the host. Momo was surprised to see that they weren’t out of breath to the extent he thought they would be, still able to talk with the host while they waited for their scores.  
“What are you watching?” Yuki placed himself on the couch next to Momo.  
“A dancing competition! Each pair dances and gets scored on how well they did!”  
Momo was distracted when he heard the applause from the crowd. The previous dancers had received their score: 21 out of 30 points. He was happy for them; they had smiles on their faces and hurried up to the balcony to watch the next couple that took the floor. The host announced the next couple and the dance they were performing: the waltz.  
The music started and Momo was mesmerized. The gracefulness of the duo, the flow of fabric on the floor- everything about it was magical. It was almost as if a prince and princess had materialized from a fairy tale and were dancing at a ball. He watched, unmoving, until the couple concluded their routine. He couldn’t help but clap along with the audience as they bowed and headed for the host.  
“Yuki! Did you see that?” Momo gushed.  
“I’ve been sitting beside you the whole time.” Yuki couldn’t help but chuckle.  
Momo stood from his spot on the couch and held his arms up, trying to mimic the man on the TV.  
“They were so graceful, but they looked strong at the same time!” He spun in place.  
The cheering brought his attention back to the tv as the scores were announced. They had a near perfect score! Momo cheered along with the audience and Yuki couldn’t help but smile.  
“Darling, do you think we could do something like that?” Momo asked.  
“Don’t you think that’s a little too advanced for us?”  
“We’ll never know unless we try!” Momo reached for Yuki’s hand and pulled him off the couch.  
Momo laced his fingers around Yuki’s hand, placing his free hand on his back. He stood up as tall as he could, imitating what he had seen on TV. Yuki placed his hand on Momo’s arm, giving a light squeeze with his other hand.  
Taking a breath, Momo took a step. Then two, and three. Rotating his body he tried a spin, but was stopped when he stepped on Yuki’s foot.  
“Ah! Darling, I’m so sorry!”  
“I don’t think we’re very good at this,” Yuki said.

It was a couple days later and Momo was still thinking about the dancers he had seen nights before. He found himself trying to mimic the dancers during practice breaks. The studio had much more floor space for him to practice on compared to the tiny floor in his apartment. The choreographer had to reel him back into the dance they were actually learning, to which he would laugh and refocus.  
“Momo. Come over to my place after rehearsal today.”  
Yuki’s request was brief, but Momo accepted in a heartbeat. They finished their rehearsal and left together, heading to Yuki’s apartment. It was a little bit of a walk from the studio, but Momo didn’t mind. He was with Yuki, after all!  
Yuki unlocked the door to his apartment, pushing the door open and being greeted with the darkness the waited within. A flip of a switch and the darkness was dispelled, revealing the kitchen and living room. Momo took note that it looked cleaner than the last time he was over and praised his partner for cleaning.  
“I’ll make some tea.” Yuki headed to the kitchen to start the water. Momo hummed and took a seat on the couch, checking his phone for notifications.  
It wasn’t long before Yuki came in with tea for both of them. They sat in comfortable silence, letting the warmth of the liquid seep into their bodies. Yuki finished first and waited for Momo before taking the cups back to the kitchen.  
“What do you want to do tonight? Watch a movie?” Momo questioned.  
Yuki looked up from what he was doing. “Actually, there’s something I want to try.”  
Yuki came to stand in front of Momo, grabbing his wrists and pulling him off the couch.  
“What is it, Darling?”  
“You have to promise not to laugh or you’re sleeping on the couch.” Yuki shot him a look before tapping his phone.  
There was a moment of silence before Momo heard a quiet stream of music. It was gentle on the ears compared to the music they were just rehearsing to. Yuki closed his eyes, listening to the intro. When he opened them again he came towards Momo, a hand reaching out. He placed his hand on Momo’s back, near his shoulder blade, while lacing their other hands together.  
It took Momo a moment to realize what Yuki was doing, but when he did he couldn’t stop the excitement the bubbled inside him. He placed his free hand on Yuki’s arm and straightened his back, listening to the music.  
“Just follow my lead,” Yuki whispered, taking a step forward.  
Momo hesitated, ending with Yuki’s foot on top of his.  
“I’m sorry!” Momo’s face flushed.  
They reset themselves, Momo feeling more tense than a moment ago.  
“Just relax.”  
“I am relaxed!”  
“Momo.”  
Momo inhaled and tried to breathe his tension away. Yuki waited, then stepped forward again. Momo stepped back. Then to the side. And forward. Was he doing it? Was he dancing like that one couple?  
“Are your feet more interesting than me?”  
Momo didn’t realize that he was staring at his feet, making sure they moved in time with Yuki’s. He brought his head up and let out a small noise when he realized how close their faces were. His cheeks burned with embarrassment as Yuki stared at him. A small smile graced Yuki’s face as he led him into a turn.  
“Where did my hunk of a darling learn to do this?” Momo beamed, trying to will the redness in his cheeks away as he joined Yuki once more.  
“I know some people,” Yuki hummed. “It’s only the basics though.”  
“Yuki’s so cool!” Momo laughed, giving his hand a squeeze.  
Their bodies were close, chests centimeters apart, airy laughs twirling together. Momo didn’t think it could get any better.  
Yuki motioned for Momo to do a spin, slow and steady. When he came back, a hand was placed around his back, pulling him down for a small dip. It was slow and deliberate, Yuki placing his face closer to Momo’s. Their breaths lingered for a moment before he closed the gap between them, pressing their lips together.  
It was short and sweet, much too short for Momo’s liking, but he couldn’t contain the laughter he held in his chest. It was contagious, for Yuki started laughing along with him. Their foreheads rested together as Momo brought his arms up and around his darling’s neck.  
“If you wanted a kiss, you could’ve just asked!” Momo smiled.  
“I thought this was better.”  
Momo wove his fingers through silver hair before bringing their lips together once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Don't forget to check out Kellyn's work for this piece [here](https://twitter.com/acethet1c/status/1067925081903394818) and the other pieces that have been done for this event!


End file.
